Black and White
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: She is a Thief. He is a Detective. She was framed. He wants answers. One big crime. 'Since you do not know the truth, you are in danger. Since I know the truth, I am a target.' AU, Rated T for minor character deaths and violence. Contestshipping.
1. Deceit

Hey guys!

I've decided to write Contestshipping, with a strange and intense twist.

Summary: She is a thief. He is a detective. She got framed. He wants answers. One big crime. "since you do not know the truth, you are in danger. Since I know the truth, I am a target." AU, Contestshipping

This is my first attempt at a Mystery story. **There is Violence and (Minor) Character Death. **This is one of my darker fanfictions.

As of right now, there are no Pokemon in this fiction.

I know there are some OOCness going on, but this is AU, and May can't be a prippy and nice _thief, _can she?

May: 17

Drew: 18

Enjoy~

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Black and White**

Chapter one : Deceit

"Let go of me."

"No."

"I told you I didn't do it! Let _go_!"

"No."

Sapphire blue eyes glinted icily into soft green. "Ok, I know I'm a thief, but I'm not _that_ kind of thief! Somebody set me up!"

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard it many times before. You wouldn't believe how many of them turned out to be guilty."

The scene: two detectives standing by a large, shiny black car. A single teen, female, with her hands cuffed behind her back. She had shoulder-length brown hair, red clothing, and blue eyes. The male of the detective pair had green hair and bright green eyes. The female of the detectives had long peachy-pink hair and blue eyes.

"Solidad." The male detective said calmly after re-assessing the situation, "Maybe we got the wrong person."

"Drew," The pinkette grumbled. "All the evidence points to her."

"And do you not listen to me when I say _I was set up!_" The brunette growled. She wrenched her cuffed hands free of Solidad's grip and thrust her face into Drew's. "I even have an _alibi._"

"Let's hear it then, May Maple." He replied calmly, blowing into her face deliberately. May pulled back and made a face.

"Well, if you really want to know…" She took a dramatic breath, and then there was a faint _click_. There was a loud sound of chains falling to the ground. May grinned. "This is my escape." She winked, and then ran off.

"Hey! You little-" Solidad didn't even finish her words before she attempted to go after her. Drew threw an arm out, barring Solidad's path.

"There's no point, she's gone."

"How did she get out of those cuffs anyways?"

"She's a thief." Drew sighed, and pointed to the ground. The pinkette bent down and picked up the hairpin. "Classic." Drew breathed as his partner examined the escape tool.

"No time to be swooning over her." Solidad said, pocketing the item. "She must be used to this, using the pick to open locks and handcuffs."

"But that's not all she left for us." He pointed at the handcuffs, and a neat, folded white square of paper.

"How did that paper get there?" Solidad asked curiously, voicing Drew's thoughts. The detective opened the sheet of paper.

"What does it say?" Asked the male of the pair, leaning against the car.

"It _says_ '86th street.'" Solidad replied coolly. Drew laughed. "What? That's what it _says_! Don't believe me? Read it yourself." Drew cut his laughter off and glanced coolly at her before snatching the paper from her fingertips. Surely enough, it read 86th street in what he believed was a hasty scrawl.

"Well Drew? Shall we go?" Solidad opened the car door, waiting for a reply. The detective merely nodded, absentmindedly pocketing the note.

~**~

"We're here." The pinkette said, slamming on the brakes. The car lurched forward, the only thing saving Drew from smashing into the dashboard was the seatbelt.

Drew got out of the car, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. It was still red from the seat-burn thanks to the seatbelt. "Why were we told to come here?" He grouched, not in the best mood.

Solidad's eye didn't fail to notice anything. "Look at this pole." She pointed at the street-marker, which above had the signs for 86th Street and Tumble Street. Underneath was another piece of paper, neatly folded and taped to the pole.

Drew approached it cautiously and opened it. He instantly recognized the hasty scrawl, as he read the first note so many times within the fifteen minute drive that he could nearly recognize it anywhere.

It was much longer than two words; it was nearly a full paragraph.

_Detective Duo,_

_If you noticed this note, then perhaps you do have a chance to discover the truth, the real truth. Everyone likes the easy way out, and since I was being set up (I'm serious!) they all decided to go after me. (cough cough.) You have to believe me, I did nothing. I'm sorry to have left you so suddenly, without any explanation. I am well aware by fleeing I give the impression of a guilty man, or woman in this case. But if I were to hang around, things would have ended rather badly. Beware; since you do not know the truth, you are in danger. Since I know the truth, I am a target. Once anyone is involved in this case, they are in many different forms of danger. Do not look for me. If you don't hear from me, assume the worst. Farewell._

There was no signature, but it didn't take a genius to infer who the sender was. Drew pocketed this note as well.

"What does she mean?" Solidad breathed, who was reading over Drew's shoulder.

"I think it means someone's after her." Drew said idly, thinking things over.

"It's because she 'knows the truth', isn't it?" Solidad muttered.

"The truth…" Drew still sounded distant, as he was still thinking. "The truth about the crime, no doubt."

He was ashamed to admit it, but he really knew nothing of the case. Him and Solidad were called to the crime scene immediately, but they were given no prior background knowledge to the crime itself.

"I think there's much more behind the crime than meets the eye." Solidad worded Drew's silent thoughts. "Literally. These notes seem to be the only way she's going to communicate with us."

"Naturally." Drew replied, back to business. "If she were to call, she could be tapped. Plus, where would she find my phone number? E-mails leave trails. Notes can be destroyed and never be restored."

"Yeah yeah." Solidad said, not bothering to listen to Drew. "We better keep a look out for these notes then, whenever they come."

"I'm sure we'll get the next note as soon as it comes. As for this note, and the crime, I'm guessing there's more to this girl than meets the eye."

~**~

_Knock knock._

"Ignore it." She thought in her head, throwing clothes into a small rucksack.

_Knock knock._

"Ignore it." She repeated, grabbing a bottle of hair dye and throwing it in with the clothes.

_Click._

"Oh sh-" She thought to herself, as she turned around cautiously. The sight she was greeted with didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. A tall, lean figure was leaning on her doorway, spinning something on his finger. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was an elastic band with a hairpin attached to the end of it.

"I came to return this to you." Said the cool voice. He stared at her sapphire blue eyes with his green ones.

"How did you find me." May Maple said between her teeth.

"It wasn't that hard." Drew Hayden replied. "When you write your address on Facebook, send E-mails that can be traced…Must I go on?"

"No." May hissed, returning to her hasty packing. "Come to turn me in again? Or did my note fail to convince you?" Her use of formal words to match his own made Drew smirk, though the brunette couldn't see it.

"I've come to give you back your little escape tool." He threw the elastic with the pin to the floor beside her. "You use it very well."

"Thanks." She seethed, picking up the elastic. "Bright red?"

"Matches your clothes." Drew said lazily. "Plus, it matches the color of a rose."

"Romancing now, Detective?" May taunted, still not looking at him as she focused on stuffing any last cosmetics she might have left. Colored contacts, variant make up items…

"What's the circus gear for?"

"The _make-up_," May emphasized, "Is to disguise my appearance so no one will know who I am."

"Very smart, you thieving clown." Drew replied calmly. May felt her face flush.

"Shut up or I'll give you something you will need to cover with the 'circus gear'." May quoted with a drawl. Drew smirked, and yet again, May missed it.

"Why are you running?" Drew asked after a brief silence. "If you're innocent, you should turn yourself in."

"This person, who's behind this whole freaking thing, won't be settled if I'm thrown into prison." May hissed, returning to her cold tone.

"No?" Drew sat himself in May's chair.

"Of course not. From what I witnessed? From what I went through? This person wants me _dead_."

Drew felt his composure fall. _WHAT did she say?_

"How do you think the evidence got there, _Detective_? I just hand over hair and willingly press my fingers into the glass to form the fingerprints? While you're at it, why don't you just ask me to slit my own throat, and save yourself from planting all this stupid evidence." May spat sarcastically. "Of course I was _forced_ to do it."

"Threatened with a gun?"

"Are you kidding me? That would be _too easy. _It was something like this..."

~*Flashback*~

"_Don't come any closer to me."_

"_Make me."_

_There was a sickening sound of fist hitting a cheek. May reflexively thrust her foot up, kicking on a stomach hard. _

"_You little bi-" The attacker's sentence was cut short as May thrust her fist up, winding her opponent momentarily. "That's it!"_

_The attacker grabbed fistfuls of May's hair, and tugged hard, making the brunette scream in defiance and pain. The attacker pulled up higher, then took a switchblade and cut the strands loose. The knife now pointed at May's throat. "You refuse, you die."_

_May looked down at the knife, before grinning and ducking. With a well placed kick, she forced the knife out of her attacker's hand and the blade went spinning, wedging into a glass pane. _

_The attacker shook it's wrist vigorously. "How… Dare.." May felt her hands being wrenched behind her back, and then her whole body flipping, her stomach against a wall. With a painful bang, her forehead hit the plaster. May yanked her hands free, but before she could retaliate she was thrown against the wall again, her sweaty fingers leaving prints. She was slammed into many other surfaces, fingers pressing against panes and walls, leaving sweaty but dead-clear fingerprints.  
_

_Her attacker took the fistful of hair and sprinkled it carefully around the room. And May was left to die, or be found by the cops. Whichever came first._

~*End Flashback*~

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Sounds fun."

"Ugh." May replied, touching her forehead absentmindedly.

The detective sighed. "You don't have to run…"

"You don't understand, Detective." May replied, not looking at him. "If I don't run, people will get hurt."

"We will make sure you, or anyone else, wouldn't get hurt." Drew said. "We can get to the bottom of this together."

May nodded absentmindedly, until the words sunk in. "_We?_"

The detective smirked and flicked his hair. "Call me Drew."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sorry if that seemed a bit rushed. This is the first chapter of **Black and White**. You, as the reader, is just like Drew, as you do not have _any idea what the original crime was_. This adds the suspense, as you **_need _**the original crime to make the story make sense. Its going to be confusing and somewhat hard to write, but I like to challenge myself. All you know is that there was fight somewhere in this crime, and May was forced to leave evidence. You should have NO IDEA who this attacker is.

Anyways, I'm going to dedicate myself to this one, as well as a more in-character in-world with-pokemon contestshipping fic. xD I just never got around doing that.

-Jakie


	2. Indication

Hey guys.

There was a hidden vote incentive, in which I will upload my story after 5 reviews (or more, depending if I had finished the chapter by that time.) So beware, if you favorited this story / watched it please please review. I eat them for breakfast. ;)

Ok, I know Drew's quite OOC in this story. And so is May. I'm sorry about that. After you read this chapter, if you're a Contestshipper, the shipping doesn't kick in till **much later**. But its a mystery novel (heh. thats what I like to think of it as) all the same so its an intense read.

Thank you to those who've reviewed so far! I'm lovin' it. (No pun intended.)

Last but not least, I am making a Deleted Scene section. Once I reach around mid way point I'll post the parts that got cut. So far, I have one.

CHAPTERS ARE PRONE TO CHANGE. Beware of that. :)

Now, onto the story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Black and White**

Chapter two : Indication

_Last Chapter:  
May nodded absentmindedly, until the words sunk in. "__We?"  
The detective smirked and flicked his hair. "Call me Drew."_

What really drove him to do it, he wasn't exactly sure. Why he just did it? He didn't have an answer to that either.

As he walked away from the Maple household, he remembered the last few words she said as he left.

"_Alright, Master Drew." _Said the brunette with heavy implications of sarcasm. _"I'll keep in touch. But don't expect to find me."_

He grinned.

"Drew." Solidad called from behind him. Instantly, he was back in business.

"Ah, Solidad. What can I do for you?" He turned to face the pinkette.

"Nothing, actually. But you need to report back at HQ." Solidad pointed at her black car. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I am." The chartreuse opened the door and slid inside. Solidad slammed on the gas as he reached for the seatbelt. Good choice on his part.

They arrived at the tall and rather gaudy headquarters of the police station. They – meaning Drew and Solidad of course – were not directly drafted into the Police Force itself, just sort of a _well-paid_ branch.

"Yo," Said Sean, wearing a lab coat. He was one of the head scientists and dealt with all the evidence. "We have some pictures you two might want to look at." He slapped a yellow envelope on the glass table.

Drew snatched up the 'evidence' and went to a little office that was usually reserved for them.

Solidad grabbed the envelope from Drew's hands and opened it quickly, unwinding the red string keeping it together. She dumped out the contents on the sleek brown table with a computer sitting on top of it.

Drew, instantly sinking into the large swivel chair facing the computer, looked at the three pictures that spilt out.

"There aren't many details." Solidad huffed.

"Well, yeah…" Drew picked one up at random and stared at it. "But its all they have for us right now…"

The three pictures weren't much, but right now they were the only leads they had.

The first showed a wall with blood stains on it.

The second was a glass case smashed to oblivion.

And the third was a pile of glass on the floor, some of them edged with bright red.

Solidad stared at the pictures. "Blood?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah. Our mysterious culprit that supposedly framed May left these traces."

Solidad swallowed. "Are you saying this is _May's_ blood?"

"It's definitely a possibility. She told me she was beaten, but there may have been others." Drew ran a finger over the picture with the blood-stained wall. "I wish we could take a DNA sample."

"It's hard enough that the blood is dry in that picture, so unless we were to scrape it off we'd get no DNA." Sean said, suddenly appearing within their office.

"I notice you're speaking in past tense." Solidad murmured, her blue eyes gazing fiercely into Sean's deep brown.

"Uh yeah… funny story actually. Our friend decided to blow it up."

Drew's heart began to race, and Solidad slammed her hands down on the wooden table. "_Blow it up? _Isn't that exaggerating a little too much, Sean?"

"If only." The scientist said remorsefully. "This guy is good. Really good. He – or she – doesn't want to leave a trace."

"What was stolen in the first place?" Drew inquired. The scientist shrugged.

"Beats me." Sean gazed off in the distance. "It was in a high security vault and all that… only the person who put whatever was stolen knows the true contents of the items…"

"And who deposited them?" Drew asked, leaning in.

"Another thing I'd like to know as well." Sean sighed. "There are a lot of loose ends."

"And a lot I bet we're missing." Solidad said thoughtfully. "I bet there's a whole other side to this."

Drew nodded while biting his lip. There were only three pictures that could really be taken as leads. The scene of the crime was destroyed. The only witness is now in hiding.

Stress was building up for sure.

~**~

The two looked at the absolute wrecked surroundings.

"Judging by where this little 'accident' happened, this _vault_ was in disguise of a warehouse." Solidad sniffed the air. "Urgh. Smells polluted."

"Guess where we are, genius." Drew scoffed, starting to pick his way through the blown-apart mess. "Ugh, you can't tell what anything is."

"Looks like who ever did this set it up good." Solidad bent down and examined a pile of soot on the ground. "Rubble. I'm guessing from brick."

"Out here?" Drew asked skeptically. 'If anything, they'll be metal ridges, that sort of stuff." (A/N: Sorry I don't know what it's called! D=)

Solidad picked up another tiny object. "Bingo Drew." She dropped it into a small Ziploc bag and tossed it to the chartreuse, who caught it with two fingers.

"Looks like a piece of glass." He commented. As he turned the bag from side to side, he noticed a flash of color that shouldn't be there.

"Mm hmm." Solidad murmured, as she continued to search for more clues. "It's blood alright."

"Sounds fun." Drew continued to pick at his surroundings. "Oh, what do we have here?"

He picked up another small fragment, which looked like a jagged piece of metal. "Looks like a part from the original walls." He dropped that in the same bag.

There was nothing really left to inspect, most has been blown to unrecognizable black chunks, otherwise to smithereens. Solidad sighed ruefully. "I guess that's all we're going to get from inspection."

"Let's give these to Sean."

~**~

"Hello." The sandy-blond scientist greeted them.

"Hey. We found some evidence at the site, but it's not much and I don't know what you can get out of it." Drew handed over the bag.

Sean took it and brought it up to the light. His brown eyes glared into each piece. "Looks like very minimal stuff, but all the 'stuff' we can find counts rights now."

"I'll get them examined, but no guarantees." The two nodded hastily. Sean whisked around and stalked into his lab.

~**~

"Solidad, will you wait for me? I have to get something." Drew excused himself from the pinkette when he arrived at his apartment door.

"Sure Drew. Hurry up though."

Drew twisted the keys and stepped into his furnished apartment. To his surprise, the window was open and his curtains were flapping rather uselessly against the steady breeze. He instantly snapped the windows shut.

He made his way to the bed, when a neat folded note awaited him.

'_Master' Drew;_

_Hello. How are you doing with the 'crime investigating'? How did I find your place? Lets just say, don't leave your business card with your address lying around. Too easy. _

_Anyways, I wanted to check in, making sure your ok so far. I'm somewhere far by the time you read this. There's a lot of key information your still missing. As sorry as I am to tell you this, I do not trust you. I trust no one now. _

_Take care of yourself. Tell Solidad I say hi._

Again, no signature. But the handwriting was familiar to him already. He smirked at the way she addressed him. Tucking the new note in his pocket, he grabbed a small round object and ran off to meet with Solidad.

"May says hi." He said casually. The pinkette's eyebrow raised.

"Now you've got an accused stalking you Drew?" She teased lightheartedly, Drew made a 'har-har-not-funny' face.

Solidad said nothing as they returned, at their breakneck speed as usual, to the large police HQ. She was smirking however, while Drew remained poker-faced.

"We got the DNA." Sean said, who was holding the bag confidently. Tucked underneath his arm was another yellow sealed envelope.

"Great. Who's DNA did it contain?"

"It's all in here." Sean took the envelope and shook it in front of the chartreuse.

Drew, once again, snatched the envelope from his fingertips. "Thanks." He said as he dashed for their office.

He unwound the red cord and dumped out the contents. Inside was almost an I.D sheet.

"Well?" Solidad said, peering over the chartreuse's shoulder.

"It's… no one we know." Drew read the name over. "Interesting."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ooooh! Cliff hanger! ... sorta.

More OC galore! Don't you love me?

Again, not that much Contestshipping, yet. And there is a hidden review incentive, but I'm not saying what it is so if you want more, review review review. ;) Plus I eat them for breakfast... so if you want me to die of starvation... BLARG.

Ok, till next chapter.

-Jakiee.


	3. Leads

Hi, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I'll get into the flow of writing this again soon. Hee hee.

I know that it's been kinda slow, but things pick up next chapter. I swear it. And the 'T' rating won't go to a waste. (I don't want to ruin it.)

Enjoy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Black and White**

Chapter 3 : Leads

_Last Chapter:  
He unwound the red cord and dumped out the contents. Inside was almost an I.D sheet._  
"_Well?" Solidad said, peering over the chartreuse's shoulder._  
"_It's… no one we know." Drew read the name over. "Interesting."_

The clock ticked loudly.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Silver eyes glared into green.

Drew Hayden took in a deep breath. "Sorry for calling you here out of the blue, but this is important."

"Can't it wait?" Replied a girl with red and black hair. She flipped her hair back and leaned against the chair she was seated on.

"Listen, this is something you need to know." Solidad said from the seat she was sitting on – across from the black-and-red haired girl.

"Well, get on with it." She said impatiently. Drew nodded and took the I.D Sheet from a yellow envelope.

"You're name is Sesshia Algan?"

"Yes."

"Related to Jakie and Kent Algan?" (A/N: Characters from Castaways )

"My mother and father." Her silver eyes hardened. "Why?" she asked. The chartreuse looked at her with his emerald eyes.

"We found your blood on the crime scene." He explained. Sesshia looked up for a moment, seemingly alarmed, before settling back down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said calmly.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't pretend you don't know."

"Don't know _what_, officer?" She asked testily.

"The fact that a few days ago, there was a theft, your_ blood_ splattered on the walls?"

She stood up, her eyes flashing. "How do you know it's _my_ blood? How do you even know if it _is_ blood? Don't you know that a bo-" She stopped immediately, slapping a hand across her mouth. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked. She glared at him. He continued anyways. "We did a DNA analysis. It's yours, alright."

"It doesn't mean it's my blood though. I have a twin." She explained. "Dakia Algan. I can get her, if you'd like."

"Please." Drew said politely. Sesshia's eyes narrowed but she nodded curtly before leaving the room quietly.

Solidad leaned back, and gazed at Drew with her icy eyes. "Can we trust her?" She asked. He looked at his partner.

"I think right now, it's the other way around." He replied.

Solidad smiled slightly. "I guess she's just wary."

"That depends really." Drew stated. "How much does she value her twin? Do we look like we could hurt her?"

The pinkette put a finger to her chin and tapped thoughtfully. "Considering we're part of the police force, there are many things we could do to her, and her twin."

"As thoughtful as always." Drew sighed, flicking his bangs. "But our question is…why is Dakia involved in this?"

"And we know Sesshia was there as well." Solidad included. Drew nodded thoughtfully.

The door suddenly opened. A silver-y haired female walked into the room, her violet eyes trained on the floor.

"And you are…?"

"Dakia Algan." The Silverette replied.

"Dakia? Twin of Sesshia?" Solidad questioned, her hand firmly pressed against the table.

"That's me."

"Forgive me for saying something that's plainly obvious, but you two look nothing alike." Drew said, his green eyes glaring into her forehead.

"We're fraternal twins." Dakia cleared up. Her violet eyes suddenly locked on to the chartreuse's. "And why did you need me?"

Drew looked back at her silently. Solidad's eyes slipped to gaze at the detective as well. He sighed and inhaled, preparing for the next reaction.

"_What were you doing at Twelve Street, at the site of a vault?"_

Dakia froze, her silver hair falling from her shoulders and spilling onto the table in front of her.

"Does that concern you?"

"It does, something happened there."

"… I see."

Violet eyes gazed back at emerald, reading the expressions held there.

"And you assume I had to do with this occurrence."

"You're sister confirmed it."

The silverette let out a hiss. "Sesshia." She snarled.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Didn't want anyone to know?"

"Not particularly. But rest assured, I didn't do anything that night."

"Then _why were you there._"

Dakia's eyes narrowed. "I have a right to remain silent."

Solidad's hand slammed against the table. "You _do not_ in _any way_!"

Drew placed a calming hand on his partner's shoulder. "Solidad." He said firmly, the pinkette swallowed and sat back down. "Look, Dakia. We can't pressure you into telling us why you were there, but _your blood_ was found at the crime scene."

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know."

~* Flash Back *~

"_What do you think you're doing!"_

"_Get out of my way."_

"_Stop it!"_

_Thwack._

"_What's going on in here??!"_

~* End Flash Back *~

"That's it?" Drew said in surprise. Dakia's violet eyes narrowed once more.

"I don't remember anything. Just voices. Loud voices." Suddenly she looked troubled. "The voices burned themselves into my mind. But I can't identify them."

Solidad looked at their witness with a concerned gaze. "Well, if this is all you can tell us…"

"I'm sorry I can't be of any more use." Dakia said with a sigh. "May I go now?"

"Certainly. And take care."

The silverette nodded slightly and stood up, her long hair falling down to her waist. She began to leave, before she turned around, her violet eyes narrow and serious.

"_Watch where you tread."_

And with that, she was gone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

What does Dakia know? Why is she so suspicious? Why does she only remember voices? Why was she even there?

Why does this sound like one of those cheesy cliffhanger things at the end of a pokemon episode?

*shot*

Ech- Hem. Anyways, expect much more action in the chapters to come. Also, I don't know when the next one will be out, but be sure to expect more - sooner or later.

Whoo.

-Jakiee, out.


	4. Scarlet

HELLO!

Let me apologize firstly for not updating in four months. I feel really bad about that. This story shall not die. D:

I didn't intend for the previous chapter to end so suddenly, it just sort of happened. :/ But anyways, we've introduced two new charries into the mix. Ooooh.

Anyways, T-Rating being used now. Here we go. :D

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Black and White**

Chapter four: Scarlet

_Last chapter:_  
"_Watch where you tread."__  
And with that, she was gone._

Drew Hayden pushed his fingers into his temples. This case was getting to him. He knew in the beginning when he first took up this one, it would be a train ride with many ups and downs, bumps and turns. But the way this case was going now, it was going to be something close to a train _wreck_.

Having that bruise on a big tomato ego was never a good thing.

"What's our next move?" His pinkette partner asked from across the polished wooden desk. Drew lifted his emerald eyes and settled them into the female's blue.

"Well, Solidad, what do we have to go by? Our one lead has burned out." He replied with slight ice in it. He was feeling very tired. Exhausted. Overwhelmed. Emotions he usually didn't feel. And he didn't like it.

Solidad inhaled sharply. "Well, if you can't think of anything…"

Drew shook his head. "No, let's go on a walk. Preferably to our scene of crime."

The pinkette stared. "You do know that place is blown up?"

"Yes, I do." Drew replied in a bored voice. "But I just want to head in that general direction, alright?" He stared into her eyes, daring her to disagree. The female didn't have enough willpower, so she merely sighed and picked up her sienna-brown coat that was slung over her chair.

Drew grinned and grabbed his own coat. He tossed the keys to his partner, who caught them swiftly before locking the door behind her.

------

The pair sat in their car, hair flying behind them as they zoomed down the streets thanks to the pinkette's crazy driving. Any possible comments Drew could've made about their method of transportation was immediately forced back into his mouth and into his brain, instead he fretted about opening his mouth and seeing his breakfast again on the seat.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop, nearly causing Drew to face plant the headboard. "Solidad, you know I don't approve of your driving, let alone your _stopping_-"

"Shut up and look." The pinkette demanded fiercely. Drew nearly opened his mouth to remind his partner exactly who she was talking to until she noticed what Solidad was motioning.

Yellow tape hung off the front lawn trees. Flashing sirens illuminated the chartreuse's eyes, blinding him temporarily. He could barely make out the shuffling of feet that came within the roped-off house, and suddenly a door barged open. Four policemen were holding a stretcher, a white blanket drawn over it. Solidad gasped.

"Was there a _murder_ here?" She breathed. Drew felt himself slip into shock. A murder so close to the previous incident? Suddenly he saw words flash before his eyes.

'_Once anyone is involved in this case, they are in many different forms of danger.'_

"Shit." He swore.

-----

"Identification?" Solidad demanded from Sean who recently walked into the lab. He blinked at Solidad's harsh command, and his eyes slid to the detective who was lounging on the swivel chair. The scientist played with the idea of demanding Drew why Solidad was barking orders, but thought better of it when he registered Drew's stressed complexion.

"Her name was Dawn Solstice." Sean recited. "Age seventeen. Here are some pictures." He slapped down a picture of a smiling girl with blue hair pulled back into two front bunches with a hat overtop and bright blue eyes. Drew glanced at the picture, and instantly he took her as a nice girl.

"So why would she be murdered?" He thought to himself. Sean shrugged.

"It beats me. No one saw anything, her mother, Johanna Solstice, was out that day. None of the neighbors noticed anything…" The scientist paused for a moment. "But how do you explain this? Her body has no physical marks of torture. Therefore, no murder weapon or cause of death has been identified."

"Food poisoning?" Solidad snapped back immediately. The scientist didn't seem fazed.

"Tested. Negative."

"Poison gas?"

"Negative, again."

Drew pushed his fingers into his temple. This case seriously was a killer; no pun intended. He bit his lip as he pondered over the facts.

'_No motive. No cause of death. No murder weapon. No leads.' _ He scowled. Solidad seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and shooed the scientist away. "We need time to think." She explained hastily.

As soon as the door closed behind the scientist, Drew flopped his head down against the table. "Irritating." Was all he muttered. Solidad gave him a sympathetic look. "Sleep on it. We've done a lot today. Those two girls earlier didn't lighten the load on our shoulders."

Drew smiled weakly. "Thanks, _mom._" The pinkette grinned and pulled on her coat, snatched her keys, and opened the door.

"Don't mention it." And she was gone.

Drew stayed where he was for a few moments. He wasn't thinking, just relaxing his brain for a moment. Suddenly he shot up and fingers flew across his keyboard as he begun to do some very in-depth research. What entered his address bar:

_Deaths with no clear causes of deaths..._

----

A window slid open. A small figure ducked under it and swung into the room. The figure froze as she saw a computer screen vaguely illuminating a mass of fluff below it. Upon closer inspection, it was hair. _Green_ hair.

May Maple smirked at the sight. Her lips ached slightly however and her eyes were still puffy when she heard the news. She got _her_ dragged into this. It was all her fault. If it wasn't for her, _she_ wouldn't be where she was now. For the umpteenth time that day, she brushed the back of her hand across her cheeks, feeling the roughness of it due to the tears that had flown down them restlessly that day.

She watched the arrogant detective sleep on his keyboard. He must've fallen asleep while working. Vaguely she wondered if he was still working on her case. Upon closer inspection of the computer screen, a small smile crossed her lips. Yes, it appeared he still was. But the screen reminded her of _her_, and decided to finish what she had meant to do in the first place.

She slid out of the window, holding onto the frame. She was getting him involved too. Soon everyone _he_ knew would be involved also. And then _they_ would get everyone _they_ knew involved. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, depending so heavily on this detective. But she chased out the dark thoughts. He would see this through. She was sure of it.

The window slammed shut.

-----

"Wake up, _master_ Drew."

The chartreuse detective shot up, his hair askew. "Wha- did I fall asleep here?"

"Apparently yes." His pinkette partner said. "You slept while researching." Her eyes narrowed. "Looks like you got yourself a little note also."

Drew blinked and then frowned on a small sheet of folded paper on his desk. "Another one?" He murmured. He opened it and recognized the writing.

_Thank you for still dedicating your time on me. I know you could very well be doing something else more worth your time. However I leave you a note with sad news. You must've learned about the fate of Dawn Solstice. She was… my best friend. You may wonder what the motive of her death was. Simply, it was __**me**__. I killed her. Because I knew her. Her death is part of a game. A game of cat and mouse; a game to lure me out. I'm afraid if I don't show myself soon, only more innocent people will start to drop. And I leave you with a warning. You're now officially involved in this case, which means you are definitely in danger. __Life threatening danger.__ Proceed on this case with the risk of your own life. And if you become too difficult to capture, with the risk of the ones you hold dear. It will never end. But know that I appreciate your help, and it means the world for me. Especially when I don't know when the end of __my__ world is. Farewell._

"Dawn Solstice..." Drew murmured. Solidad looked up from the letter, her own eyes sad.

"She was killed because it might've brought May out into the light." She whispered. "In that case our murderer is the culprit of May's case."

Drew thought about the new information. "This is happening way too fast."

"It'll only get worse. More people will fall… More people will die, Drew. Just to get May out in the open." Solidad's hand curled into a fist. "If that's the case, then May should come out!"

"Not necessarily." Drew replied. "What if that mysterious culprit of ours has something in their possession that is life altering for all of mankind? Only May knows the truth and our friend cannot rest until she is silenced. If May does come out, it's end of all humanity."

"And if she doesn't, more and more people will die! It's a two way street, Drew." Solidad growled. "I don't like this at all."

"Nor do I." Drew muttered. "We have no leads. We can't go anywhere with what we have."

Solidad growled in anger. She slammed her fist against the table in frustration. Drew sympathized her. She hated it when innocent people were killed. But she also understood the reason why May couldn't come out. She was frustrated that she couldn't think of a possible solution.

That is, until the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_ The voice from the other end said when Drew picked up. "_Is Drew Hayden there? It's Sesshia. We have something to tell you…"_  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_And that is another chapter done, folks! _Yay. I told you the T-Rating would come in handy.

Yes, DAWN IS DEAD. I don't have anything against her, but she was chosen to be the first victim. Originally it was going to be Caroline Maple, but I spared her, for now. 8D

And please be sure to review, because I love them and makes me update much faster. If you have any questions that won't reveal the plot, go ahead and BOMB.

and that is all!

Thanks for still reading BLACK AND WHITE.

much lovees;

Jakie


End file.
